


A lesson to teach

by ynjunwhore



Series: simp for yeonjun [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Yeonjun, Butt Plugs, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, I wasnt, M/M, Top Kang Taehyun, What Was I Thinking?, angy yeonjun, as always, beomgyu fucks yeonjun's mouth, but has a big dick, dont judge appearances!, hardy har har, taehyun is tiny, tag teaming, yeonjun is very pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjunwhore/pseuds/ynjunwhore
Summary: Taehyun laughs lightly, a teasing light in his eyes. "Having fun there hyung?" He runs a finger down Yeonjun's spine, digging into the soft cotton of his shirt with a colored nail. "And without me, your boyfriend?"Yeonjun gasps when Taehyun gropes his thigh, his hand pressing down on his skin painfully hard. Because he knows Yeonjun likes feeling owned. Because he knows Yeonjun likes it when he wakes up and sees the colored bruises on his skin.Yes, Yeonjun likes being roughed up. Go cry about it to mommy.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: simp for yeonjun [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801507
Comments: 14
Kudos: 175





	A lesson to teach

**Author's Note:**

> um 👉👈 i hope i dont disappoint with this one but 😔 if i do let me know on my twt [@milfcyj](https://mobile.twitter.com/milfcyj?lang=en) so then i can deactivate and throw myself off a bridge ✌

Yeonjun takes most things lightly.

He jokes around, dishes it out and tolerates whatever someone throws at him. Because that's just how he likes to live. There isn't any point in being a bitter bitch and sticking up your middle finger to life when you can just _live._

But there's one thing he can't stand.

He started dating Taehyun when the younger boy confessed, in the middle of lunch, his eyes thoughtful. "I think I like you." Taehyun had said, face blank, jaw still working the food inside his mouth.

Yeonjun had started hacking on his water, his eyes watering as he gasped for breath. But Taehyun was unmoved, his eyebrows raised as he waited for Yeonjun's little episode to be over.

It was _unsettling._

And it was Taehyun who had first brought up the topic of sex.

Yeonjun put up a lot of excuses, because Taehyun was young and naive and _surely_ he didn't want his hyung to pop his cherry, right? He still had more people to see and more things to experience and Yeonjun couldn't _possibly_ ruin that for Taehyun.

Taehyun was insistent though, and soon enough he was the one pining Yeonjun down, his hips angrily snapping into Yeonjun, his face flushed. Yeonjun certainly didn't mind _that_ turn of events. Taehyun had a big dick and Yeonjun wasn't ashamed in the least to say he liked it.

("Totally shameless." Soobin muttered. "Seriously.")

Yeonjun eventually shut up about it, never bringing it up again. Even when Beomgyu joined their little squad of idiots, Yeonjun didn't say a peep about how massive Taehyun's dingle dong was. Which at the time was a wise decision. 

But then--

"So Taehyun," Beomgyu started conversationally. It put Yeonjun on edge, because a casual Beomgyu was a dangerous and mildly stupid Beomgyu. And a dangerous and mildly stupid Beomgyu was not a Beomgyu anyone liked. 

"Does hyung really have a big dick like they say?"

Yeonjun dropped his fork.

Taehyun stared at Beomgyu for a few silent seconds, his eyebrows inching higher and higher. He cleared his throat, shooting Yeonjun a slightly incredulous look. "Who? Yeonjun?" He asked, his voice high and pinched with disbelief.

Yeonjun flushed. "Hey." He hissed. "I have a _nice_ dick."

Taehyun nodded. "I agree. It's very nice. Just not big."

Yeonjun kicked him under the table.

Beomgyu frowned in confusion, staring down at his food like it might hold the answer to life. "So no?" An anxious look shot at Taehyun. "He doesn't?"

Taehyun shook his head. "Nope."

Beomgyu nodded. "But he's still pretty good at _doing_ you, isn't he?" 

And there it was. Yeonjun expected it. Because everyone always assumed that since Yeonjun was taller, bigger, with a strong presence, he was obviously the one who took charge, the one who made Taehyun get on his knees and beg.

_Appearances._

Taehyun choked out a laugh, and Beomgyu gave him a confused glance that made Taehyun laugh even harder. Yeonjun could see the exact second Beomgyu realized.

"Oh." He breathed out, his eyes wide. His eyes flickered to Taehyun, his tongue swiping over his lower lip.

"But he's so tiny."

Yeonjun's eyes narrowed, anger bubbling in his chest. (He was trying hard to hold back, because no matter what stupid shit Beomgyu said, he was still Yeonjun's close friend.) "So?" Yeonjun asked, a little too sharply.

Beomgyu swallowed.

"Nothing, hyung." A glance at a smiling Taehyun. "Nothing at all."

"Are you sure you guys won't kill me and bury my dead body in your backyard after this?" Beomgyu asks anxiously, looking around, staring at Yeonjun's poster covered walls and shaking his head.

Taehyun snorts. "We wouldn't be inviting you to do this if we were gonna kill you afterwards." 

Yeonjun nods, and Beomgyu relaxes the slightest bit. He sits down on the edge of Yeonjun's bed, pulling at the strings of his hoodie nervously. "So how are we gonna do--"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence, Yeonjun pouncing on him, both of them toppling down on the bed harshly. Yeonjun grins sharply, feeling Beomgyu's accelerated heartbeat under his hand. "You seem a little excited Beomgyu." Yeonjun whispers, placing his legs on either side of Beomgyu's lap as Beomgyu sits up.

Taehyun lets out an amused laugh, and Yeonjun turns back to look at him, his eyes dark and wide. "You seem excited as well Taehyun." Yeonjun teases, raising his eyebrows at him. Taehyun rolls his eyes, wrapping an arm around Yeonjun's waist.

"Well that's 'cause I am hyung, you're such a dumbass." 

Yeonjun pouts, turning to a flushed Beomgyu. "Look at how he treats me!" He whines, pulling at Beomgyu's hoodie. He licks his lips hesitantly, blinking owlishly at Beomgyu. "But you'll treat me better won't you gyu?" 

Beomgyu nods, a little dazed, and Yeonjun's lips quirk up into a pretty smile. It's the one smile he's learned makes people feel special, a secretive little thing that makes Yeonjun feel even _more_ desirable. And Beomgyu isn't an exception.

When Yeonjun presses his lips softly against Beomgyu's, a hint of strawberry chapstick and vanilla ice cream on his mouth, Beomgyu swallows and lets Yeonjun nip at his bottom lip playfully, shivering under Yeonjun's hands.

_Pretty Beomgyu._

Yeonjun lets out a startled noise and Beomgyu slides his hands around Yeonjun's waist, mouthing at Yeonjun's throat and leaving tiny, sloppy kisses down the column of his neck. His teeth scrape down a particularly sensitive spot for Yeonjun, and Yeonjun moans embarrasingly loud.

_Jesus Christ._

Beomgyu jolts a bit when Yeonjun pushes him slightly away, cheeks flushed an indecent color, eyes glittering with a pretty haze.

Yeonjun's mind goes haywire, spitting out lewd thoughts left and right about how pretty Beomgyu would look with Yeonjun riding him, his hands tied down and his big, useless dick so oversensitive from--

Taehyun laughs lightly, a teasing light in his eyes. "Having fun there hyung?" He runs a finger down Yeonjun's spine, digging into the soft cotton of his shirt with a colored nail. "And without me, your boyfriend?"

Yeonjun gasps when Taehyun gropes his thigh, his hand pressing down on his skin painfully hard. Because he knows Yeonjun likes feeling owned. Because he knows Yeonjun likes it when he wakes up and sees the colored bruises on his skin. 

Yes, Yeonjun likes being roughed up. Go cry about it to mommy.

Beomgyu is watching them with a kind of sick fascination, a little glint of something in his eyes that screams _'d_ _anger! turn back!'_

Yeonjun likes it.

It's something different from the usual happy, go lucky Beomgyu they usually see. A little hint of rough edges in an otherwise soft image. Something that makes Yeonjun want to cry and beg while also pressing soft kisses to his temple. And in some kind of twisted logic, it makes sense to Yeonjun.

Talk about _whiplash._

Taehyun runs a hand through Yeonjun's hair, softly at first, then more harshly. He ends up pulling at it, drawing a loud, breathless moan from Yeonjun as he's forced to tilt his head to look at Taehyun. Wide eyes, parted lips, and a knowing look in his eyes.

"On all fours." Taehyun says softly.

Yeonjun complies obediently.

And oh, it is so absolutely _sickening_ how much Yeonjun enjoys it when Taehyun pulls Yeonjun's shorts down, his hand pulling at the plug pressed up into Yeonjun's abused hole. A little, cruel laugh slips past Taehyun's lips, something so _short_ of being absolutely _terrifying._

("But he's so small?" Soobin says in a tiny voice.

Yeonjun shakes his head. "It doesn't matter.")

Beomgyu tilts Yeonjun's chin up, his eyes blowing wide at the ditzy look on Yeonjun's face, all flushed and pretty with humiliation. Drunk on the though of being filled from both ends like a little _whore_. Yeonjun barely even notices Beomgyu has his cock out until it presses against his plush lips, an angry red that makes Yeonjun's mouth water.

("Fucking slut." Taehyun hisses into Yeonjun's ear, a particularly hard thrust making Yeonjun cry out loudly. "Can't even be satisfied with one cock in you can you?")

Beomgyu's dick is fucking big, and Yeonjun's mouth isn't that trained really, but Yeonjun tries his best to fit every inch he can into his mouth, eagerly parting his swollen lips.

His lips feel abused, and his mouth struggles to accomodate Beomgyu, but he still tries his best to relax his mouth and throat, refusing to choke or otherwise do another embarrassing action that would probably land him on ellen or something. 

Taehyun pulls at the plug slowly, watching Yeonjun squirm as every inch of it comes out, sliding against his sensitive walls in painful torture. His eyes are probably shining with delight, and Yeonjun just knows that a cruel little smirk is lifting the corners of his lips up.

Because that's Taehyun for you. And Taehyun can be a little bitch when he wants to.

And all of a sudden Beomgyu's hand is pulling at his hair, keeping him steady as he starts thrusting into Yeonjun's mouth, his pretty eyes starry with pleasure as Yeonjun's hot mouth envelops him every time, watching in a trance as Yeonjun takes him without complaint.

And Taehyun is suddenly all pressed up against Yeonjun's rim, all big and thick and filling up Yeonjun _so so_ good. And Yeonjun's head is full of clouds, pretty little splotches of white in his vision as he lets himself be used for nothing else other than to pleasure Beomgyu and Taehyun.

He doesn't realize fat tears are streaming down his face until Beomgyu swipes his thumb under Yeonjun's closed eyes, wet tears on his skin as he continues his rough pace, his cock hot and heavy in Yeonjun's mouth.

And Taehyun is fucking him so hard, pure blind ecstasy making Yeonjun's eyes roll back into his head, heart beating fast and quick, his cock aching as Taehyun wraps his hand around it.

God, Yeonjun is _ascending._

He lets out a high pitched whine when Taehyun hits _that_ spot inside of him, his back arching and his hands itching to claw at the sheets desperately.

His body feels light as Beomgyu's hips erratically fucks into his mouth, jerky little movements that make Yeonjun's stomach twist in anticipation. He swallows down every bit of cum Beomgyu shoots into his mouth, licking at his lips when Beomgyu pulls his limp dick out of Yeonjun's mouth.

Taehyun doesn't stop for anyone's sake, rough and harsh with every merciless thrust of his hips as he grips Yeonjun's waist, sharp nails digging into Yeonjun's skin as Yeonjun jerks himself off to completion.

And god, it feels _wonderful_ when he finally cums, his body shuddering and a pleasured sob being muffled by the pillows he presses his mouth against. His body moves pliantly as Taehyun chases after his own orgasm, messily fucking into Yeonjun like his life depends on it.

Beomgyu watches them with the same kind of interest as before, eyes widening ever so slightly as Taehyun slumps into Yeonjun, spilling into him as Yeonjun groans, all wrecked and fucked out.

The room is silent, awkward in a way that Beomgyu hates.

"Well," Beomgyu starts tiredly. "That was nice."

Taehyun groans. " _Shut up._ "

(And so what if all three of them end up going to the movies on sunday, their hands in the popcorn and kisses being peppered into each other's faces?

That's no one's business but their own.)


End file.
